Apocalipse Now
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: Em seis atos Tom se aproxima da imortalidade – e da insanidade. Ginny sabe que Tom jamais esquece.


**Apocalipse Now**

Myah. L . Black ou YAH . BOUT

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Ship**: TG (L)

**Sinopse**: Em seis atos Tom se aproxima da imortalidade – e da insanidade. Ginny sabe que Tom jamais esquece.

* * *

><p><strong>1º ATO<strong>

Tom estava pensando no que faltava para a sua gloria, "O que Potter tinha que eu não tenho?"

Afinal, o que o tinha impedido de matar aquele bebe, naquela noite de Haloween?

Ele sabia que havia algum feitiço, alguma proteção que o impedira de chegar perto da criança, mas o que?

O que Potter tinha que ele, o Lord das Trevas não tinha?

**_Best make decisions_**

**_Melhor tomar decisões_**

**_Before it's too late_**

**_Antes que seja tarde demais_**

**_Take all your chances_**

**_Pegue todas as suas chances_**

**_Take hold of the reins_**

**_Segure as rédeas_**

**_A roll of the dice_**

**_Uma jogada dos dados_**

**_Ahead of the game again_**

**_À frente do jogo outra vez._**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_Nada a perder_**

**_But so much to gain_**

**_Mas tanto a ganhar_**

**_A little danger_**

**_Um pequeno risco_**

**_It goes without saying_**

**_Segue sem avisar_**

**_But what do you care_**

**_Mas o que isso lhe importa?_**

**_You're gonna go in the end_**

**_Você vai acabar lá no final_**

* * *

><p><strong>2º ATO<strong>

Tom enfim descobriu o que salvara Potter naquela noite. **Como aquela maldita sangue-ruim fizera aquilo? Um feitiço de proteção, para aquela criança?**

Como uma sangue-ruim como ela fizera algo tão poderoso?

**Como um sentimento como o amor – algo para os fracos, poderia criar tal proteção?**

E principalmente, como ele poderia conseguir uma proteção como esta?

Como se ele sequer podia sentir algo além de ódio e poder?

**_Adrift on the ocean_**

**_À deriva no Oceano_**

**_Afloat in a daydream_**

**_Flutuando em um devaneio_**

**_Or lost in the maze_**

**_Ou perdido em um labirinto_**

**_Or blind in the haze_**

**_Ou cego no nevoeiro_**

**_So what does it matter_**

**_Pois o que importa?_**

**_So why don't you answer_**

**_Pois porque não responde_**

**_So why did you send_**

**_Então o que você mandou_**

**_An angel to mend_**

**_Um anjo para consertar_**

* * *

><p><strong>3º ATO<strong>

Desde que Potter destruira o seu diário, as memórias deles vieram para Tom, _rápido._

Ele ouvia todas as conversas com a _pequena Ginny_.

Era tão fácil ver tudo o que ela sentia por detrás de cada palavra dela.

O _sentimento. O amor. A inocência _da menina.

Ela foi tão fácil de se manipular. Entregou-se tão facilmente para ele, _entregou o seu coração._

Antes ele não via utilidade nela, além de sugar toda a sua áurea, para retornar, mas agora Tom podia ver o quanto tinha perdido em a ter usado. "Eu poderia ter usado outro, trazido ela comigo, seria bem mais fácil agora"

**Tom queria o poder deste laço. Vínculo – de amor.**

E Ginny era a única que poderia lhe dar isso.

Ele precisava da menina para poder ter todo o seu poder, para destruir Potter e enfim dominar o mundo.

Ordens dadas, **Tom Riddle queria Ginevra Weasley na mansão.**

**_So we can only get one chance can we take it_**

**_Então nós só temos uma chance, podemos aceitá-la?_**

**_And we only got one life can't exchange it_**

**_E nós só temos uma vida, não podemos trocá-la_**

**_Can we hold on to what we have don't replace it_**

**_Podemos nos agarrar ao que temos e que não substituímos?_**

**_The age of innocence is fading...like an old dream_**

**_A idade da inocência está desaparecendo... como um velho sonho_**

* * *

><p><strong>4º ATO<strong>

**Tom parou tudo quando a viu.**

Ela estava sendo levada por dois comensais – cada um segurando um braço da menina. _Sua Ginny_ tinha mudado muito desde que a deixou, seu corpo já tinha formas suaves – e mais _adultas_ – a pele pálida contrastava com os cabelos vermelhos de modo tentador, os lábios rosados, os olhos castanhos, tudo nela era _atraente_ – que até Tom, que ignorava os prazeres mundanos , sentiu-se tentado.

_O anjo tenta o demônio._

- Soltem-na já – Tom berrou para os comensais que seguravam Ginny. Agora que precisava daquela criança, nada lhe faria mal. – E se vocês se aproximarem demais dela, da próxima vez eu não vou nem mandar vocês soltarem-na, mato-os antes.

Os comensais olharam para ele perdidos. Foi nesse momento que Ginny levantou os olhos – castanhos se encontraram com os negros.

- Ginny, como está? – ele disse, sua voz suave. _Surreal._

A ruiva continuava em silencio, seu rosto virado para a porta.

- Eu falei com você Ginny, não se zangue por esse tratamento. Juro que eu não sabia. Apenas pedi para lhe trazerem para cá, porque você era minha amiga. E eu queria te ver. – Tom disse com a voz mansa, mas nada fazia com que ela o olhasse, o Lord das Trevas já estava nervoso com a menina – mas ele precisava do amor dela.

- Então você quer que eles paguem pelo que fez com você? Pelo seu tratamento? Isso vai lhe fazer falar comigo?

Ela continuou sem respondê-lo, então Tom usou os seus comensais para aliviar a raiva que tinha da menina – com _Cruciatos_ em cada um deles.

Depois de minutos a fio de gritos de tortura, Ginny virou o seu rosto para ele

_Era tão linda._

- Para com isso – ela gritou – Vai matá-los.

- Por você eu os mataria; como por você eu pararia.

- Então pare – ela gritou novamente.

- Sim, minha Ginny – Tom disse, e com um meneio de varinha os gritos cessaram. – Agora decidiu voltar a falar comigo?

- Eu nunca falaria com alguém imundo como você – Ela disse, a voz carregada de nojo, mas Tom podia ver além daquilo tudo, podia ver o medo que a tomava por inteiro, vê-la tremendo, que o insulto era quase uma piada.

- Eu entendo que ainda esteja zangada comigo pelo que aconteceu na Câmara, mas se me deixar explicar

- Nunca – ela gritou, o interrompendo – Eu não quero ouvir nada. Você quase me matou, e Harry me salvou, não há mais nada a se dizer sobre isso.

Tom poderia tê-la matado só por ter dito o nome de Potter, mas a frase em si mereceria dias de tortura. _"Mas eu preciso dela, só ela tem o meu poder"_

- Você está tão enganada minha Gin', mas não vai querer me ouvir agora, não é?

Então você vai descansar hoje, em seu novo quarto e amanhã, pela manhã, nós discutiremos isso. Ok?

- Não discutiremos nada – ela sussurrou, _com um fio de voz._

- Meu amor, sei que está cansada, e está assustada, meus comensais agiram de forma inaceitável com você, está longe dos seus pais e amigos. É normal que fiquei com raiva e perdida. Mas tudo isso vai passar, eu prometo, logo logo ficaremos juntos de novo, você e eu, e então eu vou poder cumprir a minha promessa. Mas por hora vá dormir Ginny.

A ruiva estava cansada demais para responder, ao que parecia.

- Mande chamar Narcisa, preciso de alguém com classe e com alguma dignidade para cuidar da minha menina.

Em questão de segundos, os comensais que estavam na sala se retiraram, procurando Narcisa.

- Eu nunca serei _sua menina. – _Ela sussurrou.

- Me chamou, Meu Lord – Narcisa surgiu na sala, cabeça baixa e sem olhá-lo uma só vez.

- Sim Narcisa, apartir de agora você fica encarregada de cuidar da minha menina – ele virou seu rosto para Ginny – essa é Ginevra Weasley, minha futura noiva, uma antiga amiga minha e que merece todo o tratamento do mundo, não permita que ninguém a trate mal e faça todas as vontades dela, e não deixem que ela saia daqui. Ela é a coisa mais importante para mim, entendeu Narcisa?

- Sim, Meu Lorde.

Os olhos de Ginny estavam arregalados, já não era mais possível para a adolescente esconder todo o seu medo. Mas ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha. _"Ele não pode me vencer mais"_

- Eu nunca vou ser a sua esposa.

- Não Ginny, não me entenda assim. Você não vai se casar comigo forçada, você vai me amar Gin'.

- Nunca – ela gritou, lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

- Você vai me amar Ginny. E eu vou provar para você o meu amor, vamos ficar juntos para sempre – ele disse, enquanto ela saia da sala.

_**I can see the pain in you**_

_**Eu consigo ver a dor em você**_

_**I can see the love in you**_

_**Eu consigo ver o amor em você**_

_**but fighting all the demons will take time**_

_**Mas lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo**_

_**it will take time**_

_**Levará tempo**_

* * *

><p><strong>5º ATO<strong>

Passavam se dias, e Ginny não queria sair de seu quarto.

Narcisa entrava já tremula na sala de Voldemort para lhe dizer que a menina não viria. A loira tremia, pois não sabia o que aconteceria sem Ginny ali, mas aparentemente ele iria manter a palavra – já que da ultima vez, a ruiva decidiria vir, depois de tantos pedidos de Narcisa, mas quando ela chegou e viu a loira sendo torturada, ela jurou que não viria mais, mesmo com Voldemort se desculpando e prometendo nunca fazer mal a bruxa.

Fazia dias em que Tom vinha tentando, mas nada fazia aquela garota parar e ouvi-lo.

Nada faria com que ela se apaixonasse por ele _de novo_.

O que estava faltando dessa vez?

Tom sabia que, sendo ela uma menina, criada por traidores do sangue, era obvio que ela ficaria assustada com ele, ainda mais com tudo o que aconteceu na câmara, mas Tom tinha que encontrar um jeito de voltar a vê-la

- Milord – disse Narcisa, entrando pela porta correndo – a menina não sai do banheiro, está lá a mais de meia hora. E ela deixou claro que não queria ser incomodada, então eu fiquei esperando na ante-sala dela, mas ela já está lá há quase uma hora. O senhor tem que fazer algo.

Tom estava quase retrucando a mulher que, para uma adolescente era normal a demora no banho, se ele não estivesse chegando à mesma conclusão que ela.

- Há algo cortante naquele quarto?

- Vidro, Miliord.

- Cacos de vidro no quarto dela? – ele perguntou, enfurecido.

- Não, mais havia cremes e perfumes cuja embalagem era de vidro, Meu Lorde.

Tom correu até o quarto da menina, abriu as portas sem nem precisar da varinha, e logo estava de frente ao banheiro. Ele tentou ouvir, e quando sentiu o banheiro silencioso demais abriu a porta, e lá estava Ginevra Weasley, toda vestida e com os pulsos cortados.

_O sangue se misturando ao cabelo._

Tom nem se quer pensou duas vezes, carregou a menina no colo, e ordenou que Narcisa buscasse alguém para cuidar de Ginny.

Logo ele a repousou na cama, fazendo os feitiços necessários para estancar o sangue e para ferida fechar.

Logo Narcisa estava com uma velha, que trazia inúmeras poções numa sacola preta.

Ela ia medicando, enquanto a Tom só restava esperar. Ele não iria perder um investimento como aquele.

Depois de horas sem fim, Ginny acordou e quando pousou os olhos em Narcisa, puxou a sua mão, enquanto implorava para ver a mãe.

A Loira tentava passar palavras de conforto a menina, mas nada parecia pará-la.

- Então eu trago a sua mãe para cá, é isso o que quer? – ele disse sua voz irônica para Ginny.

- Não, não – ela gritava e chorava – Não traga a minha mãe até aqui, eu imploro.

- Minha criança, se comporte, não queremos ver a sua mãe aqui, não é? – Narcisa dizia, enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos.

- Então o que quer de mim Ginny? – ele perguntou, sua voz baixa, seus olhos nos dela.

- Quero voltar para casa – ela disse, apenas um fio de voz.

- Se eu te levar para casa, você vai me amar?

- Eu prometo, vou te amar para sempre. – Ela disse, olhos castanhos imploravam.

- Eu não esqueço Ginny.

Tom disse, antes de pega-lá no colo, e aparatar para fora da mansão.

**.X.**

Já fazia dois dias em que Tom não via Ginny.

Essa era a parte mais engraçada de seu plano. Apenas libertando-a, prenderia a menina para sempre.

E já estava na hora de cobrar a promessa. De trazer Ginny de volta da casa dos pais, de um modo, digamos, diferente.

**.X.**

Ginny estava em casa, e todos estavam ao seu redor

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava em casa.

Porém as palavras de Tom ainda estavam ali, atrás dela.

"_Eu nunca esqueço"_

Até que Ginny entendeu o quanto ele não se esquecia dela.

No terceiro dia, a sua família foi informada de um ataque em Hogsmeade, e então ela soube o que aquelas palavras significavam. O problema era, ninguém estava tentando entendê-la, todos só corriam para lá, ela precisava ir.

Até que o ultimo foi via flu, e Ginny fez o mesmo.

Ir em direção ao seu destino

**.X.**

Tom procurava por ela em toda a parte.

Mas ele sabia que mais cedo, ou mais tarde ela apareceria.

Continuou dando ordens de queimar, destruir e assustar – mas não matar, não ainda.

Até que ela apareceu.

_Tão Linda._

E veio correndo, vendo toda aquela destruição, em busca dos pais.

Ele sabia que ela viria, os pais viram-na também, e gritavam para que ela voltasse, a mãe dela corria atrás da menina, e era divertido vê-la procurando por ele. _Perdida sem ele._

Até que os olhos castanhos delas pousaram nele, e então ela correu.

Ele ficou parado, mas cuidava para que nada a impedisse.

Ela chegou até ele cansada e assustada, lagrimas nos olhos.

- Faça parar, eu também me lembro, você veio me cobrar, todo o meu amor, ele é seu, mas faça parar. Não machuque a minha família, por favor. – ela implorou a ele.

- Sabe que tudo tem o seu preço, não é, minha Ginny.

- Eu sei, e estou disposta a pagar. Eu volto com você. Mas tem que fazê-los parar.

- Esse é o ultimo dos meus problemas, então eu os faço parar e você... – Tom disse, querendo que ela ouvisse a sentença vinda dela mesma.

- Eu sou sua, meu coração pertence a você para sempre, meu amor, meu amigo, Tom – ela falou, cada palavra mais pesada que a outra, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

- Exato, meu amor.

- Porém eles tem que ir embora primeiro – ela disse, devastada.

- Sem problemas, meu amor. – E com apenas um aceno, os comensais iam desaparecendo de Hogsmeade.

- Agora... – ele disse, fazendo sinal para que ela viesse com as mãos.

Ginny só teve tempo de olhar uma ultima vez para a sua mãe, _gravando cada pedacinho dela._

Até que ela viu Tom impaciente e, se aproximou dele.

Tom passou os braços pela cintura dela, lhe trazendo para um abraço.

E então, desapareceram.

Para desespero de Molly, que viu a sua garotinha ir _para sempre._

**_Truth, oh, the truth is never clear_**

**_Verdade, oh, a verdade nunca é clara_**

**_Perhaps again next year_**

**_Talvez de novo no próximo ano_**

**_The hope lives on beneath the blazing sun_**

**_A esperança vive abaixo do sol escaldante_**

**_One day you'll come_**

**_Um dia você virá_**

**_In my heart I reach you_**

**_Em meu coração eu te alcanço_**

**_In my heart I reach out to you_**

**_Em meu coração eu chego até você_**

**_In my heart I touch the face of god_**

**_Em meu coração eu toco o rosto de deus_**

**_In my dreams somehow..._**

**_Em meus sonhos, de alguma forma..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimo ATO<strong>

Tom a via andando pela mansão, os cabelos longos escorriam pelo vestido de veludo grosso, tudo nela parecia mais reluzente.

Ele tinha conseguido, tinha feito bem mais do que aquela maldita sangue ruim – pois sem precisar de morrer, Ginny já tinha levantado o escudo sobre ele.

**E Tom estava mais forte.**

A jovem entrou em sua câmara pessoal, sorrindo e alisando a barriga.

- Meu amor, quando você vai parar de matar nossos comensais? Se continuar assim, quem vai nos servir no fim disso tudo?

- Você se preocupa demais Ginny... –e ele disse, achando graça na mulher ter se metido a dar idéias sobre seus comensais.

- Mas como não quer que eu me preocupe, isso é a herança do nosso filho, é claro que eu vou me preocupar.

Tom parou, e ficou observando a barriga de Ginny, grande... A espera do filho deles, seu herdeiro – e ele como um bruxo de verdade, jamais deixaria faltar nada a seu herdeiro.

Ginny se aproximou lentamente, com os lábios entregues, e Tom a trouxe para um beijo exigente.

Porque, por mais que fosse só uma grande mentira, todos os dois já tinham perdido a sanidade há muito tempo...

E em seu mundo insano e perdido, eles viveriam para sempre.

_**Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who takes you there**_

_**Ei, eu sou a sua vida, eu sou quem te leva até lá**_

_**Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who cares**_

_**Ei, eu sou a sua vida, eu sou quem se importa**_

_**They, they betray, I'm your only true friend now**_

_**Eles, eles traem, eu sou seu único amigo agora**_

_**They, they'll betray, I'm forever there**_

_**Eles, eles trairão, eu estou sempre lá**_

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

_**Eu sou seu sonho, faço você real**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

_**Sou seus olhos quando você precisa roubar**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

_**Sou sua dor quando você não pode sentir**_

_**Sad but true**_

_**Triste mas é verdade**_

_**I'm your dream, mind astray**_

_**Sou seu sonho, mente perdida**_

_**I'm your eyes while you're away**_

_**Sou os seus olhos quando você está longe**_

_**I'm your pain while you repay**_

_**Sou sua dor quando você paga na mesma moeda**_

_**You know it's sad but true**_

_**Você sabe que é triste mas é verdade**_

_**Sad but true**_

_**Triste mas verdade!**_

_**You, you're my mask, you're my cover, my shelter**_

_**Você, você é minha máscara, você é minha coberta, meu abrigo**_

_**You, you're my mask, you're the one who's blamed**_

_**Você, você é minha máscara, você é o que é culpado**_

_**Do, do my work, do my dirty work, scapegoat**_

_**Faça, faça meu trabalho, faça meu trabalho sujo, bode espiatório**_

_**Do, do my deeds, for you're the one who's shamed**_

_**Faça, faça minhas tarefas, para que seja você o envergonhado**_


End file.
